Various kinds of hangers are available for use in automobiles. Such hangers may be made of metal by bending, with two ends respectively fixed on two supporting columns of a head rest of an automobile seat. The sizes of the two supporting columns and the distances there between may be different for different automobile manufactures and/or various automobile models. Thus, there may be difficulties in fixing/securing the hangers to different automobiles. In addition, existing automobile hangers may not be suitable for carrying elongated items such as towels and/or pants.